In love with a rival
by Flame Metal Saphire
Summary: Ryuga and Kyoya were known as rivals until they both found love at each other...so you know this is Yaoi RyugaxKyoya! This is for XryugafangirlX and please R&R!


Kyoya was walking around with an upset look on his face. He just wanted to avoid seeing Ryuga in his whole life, even if the L-Drago user would challenge him into a battle.

Well it was Ryuga's fault anyway, he destroyed Kyoya's bey. They were having a battle since a while ago but it ends up that Kyoya got lost and his bey was broken.

Kyoya felt hurt that his precious Fang Leone was broken. Ryuga didn't have the guts to tell him a sorry although he's just that kind of guy after all.

He always acted so rude and showed no mercy to anyone. All he just thought is winning in a bey battle and his life could be better after that.

Kyoya was really disappointed. It's never really the same when you take good care of your bey and when it's broken you'll have to get it fixed, it's never ever the same.

He really thought that Ryuga is just selfish as he used to be. He'd never had done something so appreciative, not at all.

Anyway when Kyoya was home, he went upstairs then collapsed on the bed with an upside position.

He's really bored about this day he couldn't have a bey battle because his bey was completely damaged. He just puts his bey somewhere then left it alone.

He didn't wanna repair it, he just hated to go to the B-Pit and ask Madoka to repair his bey. He hated it whenever he goes there then Gingka would start some trouble.

He also hated to see Madoka's sweet, adorable, idiotic smile. He really never saw it cute he was totally grossed out about it.

Anyway, he lied down on the bed with an upright position then faced on his side. He stared at the window then later a while, he felt so sleepy, so his eyes immediately closed.

He was drooling while he was asleep. He actually couldn't help it. He'd rather prefer to sleep all day than do something today.

* * *

He woke up suddenly then he sat up and glared around the room. He sighed then he looked at the table where he placed Leone.

Wait, his bey's gone, but there's some note placed on the table. He gestured through the table then read the note.

_Kyoya,_

_I know how you felt when I put damage on your bey,_

_But I just wanna tell you that I'm sorry about it._

_I know you might know me a terrible person_

_But not if you're just by my side_

_I know that I acted so selfish but I had a reason to change._

_Right now, I really have something to tell you,_

_So important that you need to listen_

_Meet me at the place where we battled_

_I'll tell you the important thing you need to know_

_I know that you'll always come and I have no doubts for that._

_Ryuga_

Kyoya was confused that the letter came from Ryuga, his rival, the person who destroyed his bey. He felt different when he read the letter.

His heart skipped and his face was blushing. He felt cold after he read that note, an act of something he can't understand.

"Wait, he took Leone! I need to go right now."

He walked outside his house then ran faster. He ran through the place where they both battled.

When he arrived there, he could see Ryuga waiting. He first walked silently then called Ryuga's name.

"Ryuga! Give me back my Leone."

"Kyoya, before that, I have something to tell you."

"Oh yeah something important that you should tell me, now what is it?"

"Kyoya, before I'll give you your bey and tell you that I'm sorry, I have something to confess." Ryuga held Kyoya's shoulder.

He took a deep breath then said what he had to say.

"Kyoya, for being my rival, I was so rude at you before. All I think was just defeating you and that's all but right now I noticed some new feelings about you."

"What do you mean Ryuga?"

"I like you Kyoya I really like you a lot." Ryuga embraced him.

Kyoya heard his whole confession now his heart can't stop beating and his face can't stop blushing. He can't control about how he felt.

"Ryuga, I never felt something for you before but now, I do and I like you too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I love you Ryuga."

"Wait, I promised you something right?"

"What is it?"

"Here's your bey Kyoya. I'm so sorry I broke it, it's because I was just so selfish and..."

Kyoya touched his lips with his finger.

"Shh don't say that Ryuga, I don't really think you're like that at all. But I'm so glad that you fixed my bey."

"I didn't fix it I let it repaired to Madoka."

"Oh thank goodness you did, I'm sick of seeing her and even Gingka."

Ryuga chuckled then he leaned closer at Kyoya. He held Kyoya's waist then kissed him. Kyoya smiled then kissed him back.

They broke the kiss after a while then they smiled at each other.

"I love you Kyoya."

"I love you too Ryuga."

* * *

**Okay this is just short and I don't think it's good enough but it's still a story anyway. This is requested by XryugafangirlX because I just wanna do something nice for her, so I hope you like it guys! and please review!**

**And please don't forget to vote on my poll on the Metal Saphire, I wanted to have some votes for me to write that story but before that, I wanna focus on writing more stories...**


End file.
